Eu quero saber o que é o Amor
by Ju Potter
Summary: Hermione e Rony, continuam na mesma rotina de sempre brigar, brigar e brigar....Hermione se ve apaixonada pelo garoto e teme que nunca consiga dizer seus verdadeiros sentimentos para o garoto, sem que briguem, até que um fato faz com que Hermione aja.


_**N/A : **para quem não conhece essa musica é o Tema da Isabel e do Edgar na novela Senhora do Destino._

**I WANT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS(EU QUERO SABER O QUE É O AMOR)**

**Gotta take a little time  
(Eu preciso de um tempinho)**

**A little time to think things over**

**(Um tempinho para pensar melhor)**

E lá estavamos nós de novo, discutindo:

Oras Hermione qual é o seu problema hein? – Gritava Rony vermelho , para uma Hermione espantada

Eu problema, que eu saiba o único burro problemático aqui é você !- Revidou Hermione mais vermelha ainda

Problemático , hahaha, francamente Hermione veja se sou eu que passo horas nas frente de algum livro idiota, sem a menor necessidade! – continuou Rony

Harry que se localizava sentado em uma poltrona, em frente a lareira na sala comunal, resolveu não se intrometer na briga dos dois, não sabia qual era o motivo, de tal discussão, mas tinha certeza que como sempre era algum motivo bobo.

Ao menos eu tenho nota em todas as matérias e com certeza vou ir bem nos NIEM'S, agora você com essa sua ignorância, eu duvido muito que consiga terminar Hogwarts – Hermione gritava cada vez mais alto, enquanto todos na sala olhavam espantados para ambos.

E de que vai adiantar ir bem, nos NIEM'S se for uma pessoa chata como você, ninguém vai querer trabalhar com você , á não ser que...- Nesse momento Rony parou pensando no que ia dizer , mas por fim soltou, muito mais irritado que antes – á não ser que você vá trabalhar com seu namoradinho o Vitinho, porque só ele mesmo pra te agüentar!

"Ai começou!"- Pensou Harry olhando para Hermione aguardando sua resposta

Sinceramente Rony,- Começou Hermione parecendo um pouco mais calma – eu achei que você prestasse mais atenção nas coisas,- continuou ela calmamente, mas de repente soltou um berro- VITOR NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!- e saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório das meninas.

O que ela quis dizer com "eu achei que você prestasse mais atenção nas coisas" ?- Perguntou Rony, se virando para Harry.

Acho melhor você perguntar isso para ela – respondeu Harry, que já tinha entendido tudo, mas não queria ser a pessoa á contar para Rony.

Enquanto isso no quarto Hermione chorava, lembrando das palavras de Rony, "uma pessoa chata como você", será que ele pensava isso mesmo dela, uma pessoa chata que só saber ler livros, não isso não pode ser verdade, de jeito nenhum. Continuou ela pensando até que adormeceu

**I better read between the lines  
(É melhor ler nas entrelinhas)  
In case I need it when I'm older  
(Caso eu necessite quando envelhecer)**

Hermione descia lentamente as escadas do dormitório feminino, não queria ver Rony, passara a noite toda pensando, em como ele não percebia , o que estava acontecendo, com ela, será que não estava escrito em seus olhos o que ele deveria saber, Ficou pensando também como seria quando terminasse Hogwarts, o que ele iria fazer, so faltavam dois anos, e ela sabia que o que não se resolveu em cinco anos, não se resolveria em dois.

Bom dia Mione – disse Harry ao ve-lâ ao pé da escada - Melhorou? – perguntou em seguida

Bom dia Harry – respondeu Hermione – Não sei do que você está falando Harry, eu não estava doente, como poderia Ter melhorado?

Mione! Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando- continuou Harry com um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus lábios

Não sei não – respondeu novamente Hermione – estou perfeitamente bem , e não me lembro de Ter estado doente.

Dá pra você parar de fingir! – disse Harry, agora com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto – Todo mundo já percebeu.

Sinceramente não sei o que você está dizendo , e me da licença que eu tenho que tomar meu café da manha, estou atrasada para minha primeira aula- Disse Hermione virando- se e saindo da sala comunal.

É pior do que eu pensava – Disse Harry para si mesmo em voz alta – São dois cabeças duras!

Quem são cabeças duras? – Perguntou Rony ao pé da escada do dormitório masculino, ainda com os olhos inchados , e os cabelos muito bagunçados.

Bom Dia ,pra você também Rony – disse Harry, fingindo que estava bravo, mas segurando para não rir da cara de Rony.

Hã? Ah! Desculpe, Bom Dia Harry, mas quem são os cabeças duras? – perguntou ele novamente

Nada não deixa pra la, e você melhorou – fez Harry novamente a mesma pergunta .

Eu! Melhorar do que eu não estava doente – Respondeu Rony

Ah, esquece vai, vamos descer – disse Harry desistindo da tentativa de abrir os olhos de Rony e Hermione

**This mountain I must climb**

**(Devo escalar esta montanha)  
Feels like the world's upon my shoulders  
(Parece que o mundo está sobre os meus ombros)**

Hermione tomava, seu café calmamente, na mesa da Grifinória, a desculpa de estar atrasada fora só um pretexto para se livrar de Harry, ela sentia que o amigo já percebia, o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não queria falar com ninguém sobre isso, se sentia extremamente triste, com um peso enorme nos ombros, como se tivesse que percorrer um caminho, muito longo e difícil,...o caminho do coração de Rony. Viu os dois entrando no salão principal, já se preparava para levantar, quando ouviu a voz de Dumbledore, e foi obrigada á se sentar novamente.

Alunos de Hogwarts, aguardem um minuto, pois preciso falar com todos – Dizia Dumbledore

Nesse momento Rony e Harry se sentaram junto dela, e ela não teve como fugir.

Hermione você não estava atrasada para sua aula ? – perguntou Harry

Sim mas é que Dumbledore pediu para todos ficarem, pois ele precisa falar algo – respondeu Hermione, olhando para a mesa dos professores sem desviar seu olhar para Harry ou Rony.

Ei vocês dois não se cumprimentam mais? – Perguntou Harry olhando de Rony para Hermione

Bom Dia Sr. Weasley – Disse Hermione em tom amargo

Bom Dia Srta. Granger- Respondeu Rony mais amargo ainda

Mas o que esta acontecendo com vo... – Harry começou mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore, que começava á falar

Bom alunos, eu queria comunicar á vocês, que os dois primeiros tempos de aula serão suspensos, devido á uma reunião com todos os professores de Hogwarts, para tratarmos, sobre o assunto: Detenção , porque o Sr, Filch, vem reclamando, que tais não estão sendo justas, no terceiro tempo tudo volta ao normal, enquanto isso os alunos podem fazer o que quiserem.- e voltou ao seu lugar na mesa dos professores

Francamente – começou Hermione – não termos aula por uma bobagem dessas, o Filch realmente não tem o que fazer.

Pra mim foi muito bom Hermione – começou Gina , que estava ao lado de Harry- eu tinha aula com o Snape

Oras mas eu tinha aula de Runas, e não queria ficar sem assisti-lâ – reclamou Hermione fechando a cara

Ao menos me livrei da aula de Adivinhação – Suspirou Rony

Como se livrou? Você nunca faz nada, alias não sei pra que você e Harry assistem essa aula- Disse Hermione em tom de Ironia

Hermione não torra!- respondeu Rony começando á se irritar

Torro sim você não faz nada e depois fica querendo que eu faça seus deveres – Revidou Hermione

Ao menos... – Já ia dizendo Rony

AH! PAREM!- Disseram Harry e Gina juntos

Quando é que vocês vão parar com essas idiotices? – perguntou Gina

Vai demorar muito pra vocês abrirem os olhos? – dessa vez foi Harry quem perguntou

Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rony

É do que ? – perguntou Hermione logo em seguida

Se vocês não sabem eu não vou explicar – respondeu Harry- vamos Gina – continuou virando se para a garota - eu não estou com paciência de ver esses dois nessa frescura.

E se foram deixando Rony e Hermione pasmos, com tal atitude

Acho que ele não entendeu nada – disse Rony

É verdade- concordou Hermione

**Through the clouds I see love shine**

**(Através das nuvens vejo o amor brilhar)  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder**

**(Ele me aquece enquanto a vida vai esfriando)**

E agora o que fazemos? – Perguntou Rony assim que Harry desapareceu com Gina, pela entrada do salão principal.

Bom eu vou aproveitar que não tem aula e vou terminar os deveres do Snape – respondeu prontamente Hermione

Ah ! Mione, vamos fazer alguma coisa legal, o Harry eu tenho certeza que vai demorar algumas horas pra falar com a gente, então você vai Ter que me agüentar – disse Rony

" Como se isso fosse um sacrifício" – Pensou Hermione olhando Rony ternamente, mas rapidamente voltou ao seu jeito de durona e respondeu.

Rony sinceramente eu acho que você deveria levar as coisas mais á serio

Mas Mione minha notas estão boas, eu tenho certeza de que não reprovo, além do mais eu não sei porque você esta com tanta pressa para os deveres do Snape, ele pediu para o dia 31 e hoje ainda é dia 5,- disse Rony – Ah vai Mione, larga esses livros e vamos nos divertir um pouco – continuou ele fazendo uma cara de choro que Hermione não agüentou.

Ta bom Rony, então vamos fazer alguma coisa legal – rendeu-se Hermione

Aeeeeee! Essa é a Mione que eu queria ver todo dia – gritou Rony pulando em volta dela

Chega Rony , para de dar escândalo, ta todo mundo olhando – falou Hermione olhando as pessoas ao redor, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Então senhor Ronald Weasley, para onde vamos? – perguntou a garota sorrindo

Eee, deixa eu ver – falou Rony com a mão no queixo pensando – Que tal a gente nadar no lago!

Ta bom mas não se esqueça que só temos duas horas ein!

Tudo bem senhorita Hermione Granger voltaremos em duas horas – Falou Rony sorrindo

Então espera um pouco que eu vou pegar uma roupa – Disse ela se levantando e saindo

Alguns minutos depois Hermione voltou , envolta por um roupão

Vamos! – falou ela sorrindo

Ah! É ..É va-vamos – falou Rony um pouco confuso ao ver Hermione naquele estado

E você não vai trocar de roupa, por acaso vai nadar de uniforme? – disse ela zombando de Rony

Ah não- respondeu ele – eu tenho um short na minha bolsa.

Então ok – disse ela

E se dirigiram á saída do castelo, no caminho ambos ficaram envergonhados, e não se falavam muito, as vezes se olhavam e sorriam, ficavam mais envergonhados ainda, quando sem querer os braços se roçavam, provocando um pequeno choque em ambos. Enfim chagaram ao lago  
– É Mione – começou Rony - você pode se trocar atrás daquela arvore, que eu vou atrás daquela ali - disse apontando uma arvore do outro lado do jardim.

Trocar o que? – perguntou Mione – eu só preciso tirar o roupão, se troca você eu te espero

Ah então , tá, eu já volto – respondeu Rony um pouco confuso.

Enquanto Rony se trocava Hermione , esperava ansiosa, sabia que era sua oportunidade e não poderia perde-la , estava sozinha com Rony sem Harry e ninguém para interrompe-los, nada podia dar errado. De repente, Rony saiu de trás da arvore, um pouco tímido, e andando encolhido, Hermione ficou nervosa ao ver Rony somente com um short, era acostumada é sempre ve-lo, com as vestes de Hogwarts, ou outra roupa qualquer, mas só de short, deixando á mostra seus braços e pernas fortes deixava- a realmente sem graça

Anda logo – disse ela tentando não parecer nervosa, mas sem muito sucesso

Do nada Rony saiu correndo e se jogou no lago sem que Hermione pudesse dizer nada, mergulhou por alguns segundos, em seguida Hermione pode ver seu rosto sorrindo para ela.

Vem Mione, a água ta ótima – Rony não parecia mais intimidado pela presença de Hermione, afinal seu corpo estava imerso na agua

Hermione começou á tirar o roupão, corando furiosamente, Rony á observava, e não acreditava no que via, Hermione estava com um maio preto que dava um grande destaque á sua pele branca, o garoto não imaginava que Hermione fosse tão bela, o quanto ele via agora. Ela deixou o roupão cair e se aproximou lentamente sentando na beira do lago, colocando somente os pés na agua

Ah Mione, eu não acredito que você vai ficar sentada ai , só olhando, olha o sol que está fazendo – reclamou Rony

Rony essa agua ta gelada – disse ela fazendo cara de assustada – eu não vou entrar não

Ah não vai? – disse Rony se aproximando lentamente

Não – respondeu ela

Ah vai sim – disse ele em um salto puxando Hermione pela cintura para dentro do lago

AI RONY ME SOLTA! – Gritou ela inutilmente

Quando viu já estava, dentro do lago ao lado de Rony, ambos se divertiram durante um longo tempo se esquecendo da hora, e assim se passou o dia todo.

Rony que horas são? – perguntou Hermione de repente alarmada

Sei não, vou ver – Disse Rony se aproximando da borda do lago para pegar seu relógio – são 16:45

O QUE, Nos perdemos todas as aulas? – Disse ela gritando

É parece que sim – respondeu Rony com um sorriso maroto

Eu não acredito, o que eu vou fazer agora? – perguntou a garota desesperada

Nada , só vai copiar a matéria do Harry – respondeu Rony calmamente

Mas eu não podia Ter faltado perdi diversas explicações- continuou apavorada

Mione, o dia foi ótimo, você nunca faltou nas aulas, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, fica calma você vai colocar tudo em ordem, você sabe que consegue- disse Rony tentando consola-la

É verdade o dia foi ótimo, eu vou copiar a matéria do Harry, e estudar pra recuperar o dia de hoje- respondeu ela parecendo um pouco mais calma, e um pouco espantada ,pelo poder do Rony de conseguir acalma-la

Então vamos para o castelo- disse Rony saindo da agua e estendendo a mão para ajudar Hermione sair

Se dirigiram então para o castelo Rony nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de se vestir, apenas colocou a camisa nem abotoou, e se foi juntamente com Hermione, ao chegarem á sala comunal da Grifinória, deram de cara com Harry e Gina sentados em uma poltrona.

Posso saber onde os dois bonitinhos se meteram, durante o dia todo? – perguntou Harry rindo da cena hilária que via na sua frente, ambos totalmente molhados, Rony de Short com camisa, e Hermione apenas com um roupão mal fechado, com os cabelos grudados no rosto

Ah fomos nos divertir um pouco – respondeu Rony muito vermelho

E parece que se divertiram mesmo hein! – continuou Gina, rindo junto com Harry

Eu vou dormir um pouco – disse Hermione se retirando ao som das risadas de Harry e Gina

Eu também – falou Rony

Hermione chegou á sua cama e se jogou, sem ao menos se trocar e ficou pensando no dia maravilhoso que tivera com Rony, mesmo que não tivesse acontecido nada, só a sensação de ficar perto dele já á deixava feliz.

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**

**(Minha vida tem sido só sofrimento e dor)  
I don't know if I can face it again**

**(E não sei, se posso enfrentar isso outra vez)  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

**(Não posso parar agora, já fui longe demais)  
To change this lonely life  
(Para mudar esta vida solitária)**

Era dia de jogo de Quadribol , mas Hermione não poderia ir estava muito ocupada devido ao dia que tinha faltado, ela viu todos saírem, desejou boa sorte á Rony , Harry e Gina, pois os três iriam jogar, Rony ficou desapontado por Hermione não poder ir assistir ao jogo, achava que ela bem que podia deixar as lições um pouco de lado pra ve-los jogar, mas desistiu de dizer isso , no momento em que Hermione, deu- lhe um beijo na bochecha de boa sorte.

Ela podia ouvir os gritos ao longe enquanto estudava... "é ponto da Grifinória", e ela lia " ponto pra Corvinal" e ela escrevia, "Gina marca mais um para Grifinória", e ela apagava, "Harry está perto do Pomo", e ela relia novamente , "Rony defende mais uma", e ela consultava o livro...

De repente os gritos cessaram, dando lugar á um grande Silêncio, Hermione, parou o que estava fazendo e pensou : " Será que o jogo já acabou?" mas logo concluiu que de certo o jogo tinha acabado, e todos voltavam para suas casas, e logo os meninos e Gina estariam de volta.

HERMIONE! CADE VOCÊ?

Hermione deu um pulo da cama ao ouvir a voz de Gina gritando na sala comunal, o que teria acontecido?

Estou aqui em cima Gina , vem cá – respondeu Hermione de pé ao lado da cama

Mione – começou Gina ofegante e chorando ao mesmo tempo – você na-não sabe...

Não sei o que Gina? Fala! – Hermione começava á se desesperar ao ver Gina chorando

O Ro-Rony...

O que tem o Rony? – Hermione estava verdadeiramente desesperada agora

Um balaço, acertou a cabeça dele, a Madame Promfrey disse que é grave, Mione ele pode...po-pode...morrer – Conclui Gina aos prantos

Como morrer? – As lagrimas agora corriam rapidamente no rosto de Hermione

Foi uma pancada muito forte ele caiu de vinte metros de altura, ele está na ala hospitalar desacordado , o Harry está com ele – Gina parecia querer sumir – a mamãe já foi avisada , estão vindo pra cá , Fred e Jorge também estão vindo de sua loja em Londres – ela chorava cada vez mais alto – Mione eu acho que ele vai...vai.. mo-mo

NÃO, NÃO GINA NÃO VAI NÃO! – Hermione interrompeu antes que Gina pudesse concluir a frase – Vamos para ala hospitalar

As duas garotas corriam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, chorando, Hermione pensava " Ele não pode morrer, eu morreria junto, Rony não me abandone por favor, não faça isso comigo , você não pode me deixar eu te amo"

Rony ! – Hermione correu em direção á sua cama assim que chegou na ala hospitalar, mas foi impedida de chegar perto dele por Madame Pomfrey

Você não pode se aproximar Srta. Granger, seu amigo não está nada bem – disse Madame Pomfrey

Todos observavam Madame Pomfrey tentar acordar Rony, inclusive Sr e Sra. Weasley que haviam acabado de chegar, todos choravam, Hermione queria gritar, ordenar á Rony que acordasse, que parasse com aquela brincadeira idiota, aquilo era horrível, como ele poderia deixa-la assim , sem ao menos pedir permissão , será que ele não percebia que ela estava sofrendo? Ele não percebia que ela o amava?

Não há nada mais o que fazer – declarou Madame Pomfrey – o Sr Weasley está em um estado gravíssimo, eu não quero nem posso enganar a família e os amigos: ele dificilmente sobreviverá, sinto muito.

Mas como? foi só um balaço que o acertou – Disse Sra. Weasley aos prantos – Isso já aconteceu tantas vezes no quadribol e ninguém morreu, porque justo meu Roniquinho tem que morrer? Porque? – Nesse momento ela já gritava tentando acreditar que aquilo não estava acontecendo

O balaço estava enfeitiçado – Todos se viraram para ver Dumbledore que entrava na Ala Hospitalar – Não era um balaço normal , era um balaço para matar quem acertasse.

Voldemort – Harry sussurrou

Sim Harry – Continuou Dumbledore – O balaço foi enfeitiçado por algum Comensal da Morte , ou até mesmo o próprio Voldemort

Então era pra acertar á mim e não ao Rony, era pra mim morrer ,não meu amigo – Harry chorava descontroladamente agora

Sim Harry , o intuito era acertar você, mas parece que o plano de Voldemort não deu certo –Concluiu Dumbledore

A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar – disse Madame Pomfrey – pode ser que um milagre aconteça e ele acorde, mas se isso não acontecer em três dias com certeza ele não voltará mais.

Todos choravam, desesperados, ninguém queria perder Rony, mas sabiam que não tinham mais nada á fazer

Eu gostaria que vocês voltassem as suas casas – Disse Dumbledore á Gina, Harry, Hermione – é melhor para o próprio Rony, que não tenha muita gente em volta dele.

Eles saíram, era impossível de saber qual estava pior.

Dois dias se passaram , e já era manha do terceiro, sabiam que se Rony não acordasse até a noite daquele dia, seria o fim, Hermione não fazia outra coisa á não ser chorar, não conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas dos dois dias passados, e não dava a menina, se iria precisar estudar ou não, ela só pensava em Rony, e amaldiçoava cada briga que tivera com ele, cada vez que o criticara, e mais que tudo amaldiçoava á si mesmo por não dizer á Rony o que sentia por ele, por não contar á ele o quanto era importante na sua vida, o quanto ela precisava dele para sobreviver, o quanto ela o amava...

O dia passou rapidamente e a noite chegou.

**I want to know what love is**

**(Quero saber o que é o amor)  
I want you to show me**

**(Quero que você me mostre)**

Tudo já se dava por perdido, Sr e Sra. Weasley, já estavam providenciando e enterro de Rony, Hogwarts estava de luto, pela quase morte de Rony Weasley, até os alunos da Sonserina pareciam , se mobilizar um pouco.

Hermione resolveu fazer sua ultima visita á Rony, caminhou lentamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, lagrimas silenciosas corriam pela sua face, entrou na Ala Hospitalar, olhou no relógio, eram 23:45, Rony tinha somente mais quinze minutos de vida, depois o feitiço consumiria seu corpo, e ele nunca mais voltaria, Hermione chorava desesperadamente, parou ao lado da cama de Rony, a sala estava vazia, colocou a mão sobre o rosto de Rony, e ficou ali acariciando aquele rosto lindo, que ela tantas vezes fizera ficar em fúria, lentamente sua mão subiu para seus cabelos ruivos, enfiou os dedos entre aqueles cabelos que tantas vezes quisera acariciar, olhou novamente para o relógio 23:50, passou a mão em sua boca, quantas vezes quisera beija-lo mas lhe faltava coragem, fitou cada parte de seu rosto, olhou para o relógio 23:56, era o fim Rony não voltaria mais para ela, teria que viver para sempre sem seu grande amor, Hermione se desesperou, abraçou Rony com força e chorou, as lagrimas molhavam os ombros e pescoço do quase morto.

Mione , porque chora tanto? – perguntou uma voz conhecida

Hermione rapidamente , olhou para Rony, e não acreditou no que viu., os grandes olhos azuis de Rony á fitavam sorridentes.

RONY VO-VOCÊ ACORDOU! – Gritou Hermione abraçando Rony com o máximo de força que poderia Ter.

Ué ! Não deveria? – Perguntou Rony não entendendo o que acontecia.

Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar – Continuou ela chorando, mas lagrimas de alegria

Como te deixar, você ta louca Mione? – O garoto estava cada vez mais confuso – alias quem ganhou o jogo? – perguntou ele como se nada tivesse acontecido – e porque estou aqui, estou me sentindo extremamente bem.

Você não se lembra do que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione espantada- mas como? Você quase morreu, e não se lembra?

Eu quase morri, mas co...

Rony não pode terminar a frase porque, naquele momento Hermione lhe tacou um grande beijo, e tudo o que ambos queriam era que aquele beijo não se acabasse nunca, o coração dos dois adolescentes batia forte , a cabeça não raciocinava, só queriam viver aquele momento , estar perto um do outro juntos para sempre... Quando enfim se largaram Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione lhe causando arrepios

Eu te amo,

Também te amo – respondeu Mione com lagrimas nos olhos...

**I want to feel what love is**

**(Quero sentir o que é o amor)  
I know you can show me**

**(Sei que você pode me mostrar)**

Os dias se passaram , e logo Rony saiu da Ala Hospitalar ,todos comemoravam a vida de Rony, Fred e Jorge, o trouxeram no colo para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Harry estava namorando Gina, e Rony e Hermione...

De novo nadar no lago Rony? – Perguntou Hermione

É sim Mione – disse Rony sorrindo – se você não for eu posso morrer hein!

Ronald Weasley não brinque com isso , você não percebe que quase Voldemort acabou com você – repreendeu o Hermione

É foi horrível ficar três dias dormindo – falou Rony com a voz chorosa

Pare de fingir – retrucou Hermione – Você não se lembra de nada, o Dumbledore falou que você não estava sentindo nada que o feitiço só faria efeito em três dias, se você não acordasse , ai sim você sentiria dor e morreria – Hermione fechou a cara só com a idéia

Tá bom mas você ia sentir minha falta não é? - Perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto

É Claro que iria seu idiota – respondeu ela tentando parecer brava, mas não conseguindo disfarçar o sorriso que aparecia no canto de seus lábios

Eu sei que eu sou demais, Mione – e soltou uma imensa gargalhada

Ai Rony como você é convencido – Mione agora dava soquinhos no braço de Rony

É mas você ama esse convencido – Disse ele puxando á com força pela cintura, e continuando á falar, bem próximo dela – e vai ficar com esse convencido para sempre, porque ele também te ama.

E beijou-a longamente.

_**N/A: **Comentem, é mto importante para mim, saber o que estão achando, essa é minha primeira song, por isso não está lah grande coisa, mas me digam o que acharam!_

_Bjs...Jú!_


End file.
